Maybe Tomorrow
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Songfic. Davis returns to Odaiba, but sometimes you cant expect things to be the way they once were.


Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon, nor the Stereophonics song "Maybe Tomorrow."

Authors Note: The following are the three most important words in this fic: Happy, Birthday, Fuchan.

MAYBE TOMORROW

By Ben Myatt

*******************

He walked through the airport terminal, his kit bag slung over his shoulder and his face cast in a resolute expression. It was finally time to face the demons tat had dogged his steps every day for the past two years. This wasn't gonna be pretty. 

"Hey, little bro!"

He looked to his right, and realised that he'd managed to walk straight past Jun. He blushed slightly, and turned to face her.

"Hi, sis. You're looking good."

"Thanks. You too. Life in England obviously agrees with you."

His face took on the pensive cast again.

"Yeah. It agrees with me…"

She cast him a quizzical look, and he shook his head, saying in the broadest possible terms that he didn't want to talk about it.

****

I've been down and 

_I'm wondering why_

_These little black clouds_

_Keep walking around _

_With me_

_With me._

****

"You know, there's someone else waiting for you as well."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You know precisely who I mean."

He flinched. He did indeed know precisely whom she meant.

"Where is she?"

"Outside. She wanted to stay in the care."

"Oh, Christ…"

"What's wrong."

"You might want to give us a little time."

She looked over at his face, and saw the expression.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh' pretty much describes the current situation."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour. What is it?"

"I'll tell you afterwards."

****

_It wastes time_

_And I'd rather be high._

_Think I'll wait outside_

_And buy a rainbow smile._

_But be free_

_They're all free._

****

She was waiting there, precisely as Jun had said she would be. Davis's heart wrenched inside his chest, because she was still as heartbreakingly beautiful as he remembered her. how many times had he studied that delicate face? How long had he spent memorising every single little facet of her features, like a jeweller studying a priceless Diamond… no, a ruby. Kari was far too beautiful to contain the cold emptiness of a diamond.

She coughed self consciously, and Davis realised that he'd been standing there looking at her for at least a minute. He blushed again, and she giggled slightly, and then restrained herself, trying to maintain a sombre expression.

"Erm… sorry." He said.

"That's okay. As I recall, you used to do that a lot."

He blushed again, and slung his bag into the boot of the car.

"Eh… can we take a walk?"

She gave him a piercing look. It went straight to his soul. As he stared into her eyes, he saw something die there. Damn, this is gonna be bad, he thought. I'm a bastard for having to do this to someone like her. But I owe her this.

"Jun?"

"I'll pick you up at the exit ramp."

He nodded his gratitude to her, and set off next to Kari, walking the half-mile to the pickup point.

"How long are you in town?" she asked him.

"Not long. I'm just here for a match, and then I'm going back to England for the new season."

"The football worked out for you then?"

He grinned slightly.

"Obviously."

They were taking the long way around the issue, but he knew that they'd reach it before they ran out of pavement. 

"Kari…"

"Yeah?" her voice was peaked with a faint kind of hope.

He steeled himself.

****

So maybe tomorrow 

_I'll find my way home._

_So maybe tomorrow,_

_I'll find my way home._

****

"Er… how's TK?"

You miserable fucking coward, Daisuke Motomiya. What the hell did you say that for?

He saw her flinch slightly as the stupid question left his lips.

"I'm not the one to ask."

Ah. This situation was getting even worse by the minute. He was opening a whole new bag of worms here. 

"Erm…"

"It was a while ago, Davis. You haven't been here for a long time, remember? When me and TK hooked up we were barely out of school. People change."

Her tone was vicious, bitter. He couldn't tell if it was directed at him, or the blonde-haired man that had been his friend. He felt a strange rush of anger against TK. It made his next question all the harder.

"Kari… I didn't come out here to talk to you about TK, or my career." He said quietly.

"I know, Davis. I could see it in your eyes when you stepped out of that building." She sighed.

"Who is she?"

Davis looked away.

"Her names… Koree. She's an American girl…"

"Do you love her?"

He looked back to her, to those hazel eyes.

"Yes. I do." He said. And he meant it too.

She was quiet for a few heartbeats.

"Do you love me?"

****

I look around at a beautiful life, 

_Been the upperside of down_

_And the inside of out,_

_But we breathe_

_We breathe._

****

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them to stare into her face. 

"Yes. I do. I always have."

She looked away from him. 

"Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No. You didn't Davis."

She looked back to him. He realised that they'd stopped walking.

"You know… if you asked me to come away with you, I would. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know, Kari." He hardened his heart. "But it doesn't change anything. I can't ask you to go away with me."

"I know." She said it bitterly.

The Hatred that Davis had felt for TK a few minutes ago was nothing compared to the wave of loathing that swept through him, aimed entirely at himself.

"I'm… sorry."

"You don't need to be."

She smiled at him, a small, sad smile, but a smile none the less.

****

I wanna breeze and an open mind 

_I wanna swim in the ocean _

_Wanna take my time for me_

_All me._

****

"Like I said, Davis. People change. I didn't really expect a guy like you to be single after all this time."

"Thanks." he said wryly.

She grinned properly this time.

"That didn't come out exactly right. But anyways, like I said, I didn't expect you to be single. But I didn't kinda hope…" he words faded away.

Without any further ado, he stepped forward, and hugged her. He could feel her crying against him. Finally, she subsided.

"Ah…" she said, wiping her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get gushy like that."

"Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be."

****

So maybe tomorrow, 

_I'll find my way home._

_So maybe tomorrow,_

_I'll find my way home._

****

He smiled sadly. She looked up at him. As it had turned out, he was a good three inches taller than her. She stood on tiptoe, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"C'mon. Lets go catch up with Jun."

"Sure." There wasn't much else he could say.

"We'll always be friends Davis. No matter what happens."

He frowned.

"Hey… that's supposed to be my line!" 

She laughed now, and he grinned in return. When he glanced at her, the light in her eyes had returned.

"Oh, by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm expecting an invitation to visit… where is it?"

"Gillingham."

"Yeah… anytime now. I want to meet this usurper of my throne."

He laughed.

"I think you'll like her."

****

_So maybe tomorrow_

I'll find my way home… 

****

=============================================================

(A/N)

Happy Birthday, Fuchan! 

Those of you who've been sticking with me for a while will remember that I did Fuchan a birthday fic last year as well. This year, she didn't saddle me with trying to come up with something for a new Taijun. ^_^

I know the lyrics don't really fit the fic, but it's a class song, and its more the tone than the words. Of course that means ABSOULUTELY NOTHING to you if you haven't heard it,. So go and download it. ^_^


End file.
